A Series of One Shots
by Lady Mackenzie Luv
Summary: This will be a series of one shots with different pairings from both Twilight and Vampire DIaries. Challenges are accepted. Details inside. Please, give 'em a try.
1. Bella and Klaus

**Bella/Klaus**

**His Most Prized Possession**

* * *

"Looks_ like Klaus' little witch likes trespassing," Stefan said. "You know, there's a law for that. This is just me serving up justice." I was bent backwards and I knew I was going to die at that second, but I heard some movements and I was dropped to the floor._

_"Are you insane?!" I heard a male's voice said, and I was absolutely sure it was Damon. "Taking out Klaus' hybrids, that was one thing, but killing his little pet? That's crossing the line!" He hissed. "If you really want to call his bluff, use something that will not let anyone else you know get killed, like, oh I don't know, me!"_

_"I know what I'm doing Damon," Stefan said before I felt a painful smack to my head and before I knew it, I was succumbed to darkness._

I gasped awake, sitting up so rapidly that I was forced to fall back into the dusty wooden floor, causing my head to feel worse than it already was. It felt like it was going to explode. I groaned and cracked my eyelids open, just enough for me to decipher where I was exactly. I tried to lift my hand to rub my eyes but unfortunately, it was only then when I realized my hands were tied.

_Oh crap…_ I thought myself. He'_s not going to be happy._

"Good, you're awake," someone said. I opened my eyes and found Stefan seated in front of me.

"Oh great, what do you want?" I sneered.

"You're the one who's psychic around here, you tell me."

"You want me to open the last coffin to let you know just who it is in there and so that you would know just what it is that will lead to Klaus to his downfall, which I will ultimately _not_ do."

"And why is that?" He asked me, smirking. "You can't do anything. Your hands are tied together behind you, and you're nothing but a pathetic human."

My eyes narrowed at him, but it was my turn to smirk. "Don't be so sure."

Before he could voice out whatever it was he wanted to say, a voice from above broke out.

"STEFAN!" Damon's voice yelled before a sickening snap could be heard, which clearly meant his neck was broken.

"Dammit," Stefan cursed. "What's going on?!"

I was smirking madly now. Stefan glanced at me for a second, when he pieced the puzzled together, his eyes widening in realization. He blurred to me and lifted me effortlessly by the throat, eyes hard and cold as he spoke slowly, "What the hell did you do?!"

Before he could answer, he was thrown back and he hit the sealed coffin, where him and the casket came crashing down; and there he stood, the ever-powerful Original Hybrid standing in front of me protectively, his vampire-werewolf visage fully out.

He blurred to Stefan almost immediately and hoisted him up, thrusting him unto the wall and keeping him pinned by the throat.

"Stefan, you've been playing with my temper for far too long," he hissed. "First, my family, then my hybrids and now _her_," he pointed at me. He and I exchanged glances for a second before he tore away from my gaze to glare back at Stefan – but in that brief time, his expression softened when he looked at me.

_Are you alright?_ He asked me through our mental link.

_Just shaken up,_ I replied. _And I think I have a concussion._

_What did he do to you?!_

_I think he kicked my head._

I saw his eyes twitch the second before he tossed Stefan across the room as if he weighed nothing more than a toy. Before he even gave Stefan stand, he was in front of him again in a flash and held him by the throat again.

"You kicked her head?!" He yelled in full volume in Stefan's ear. "Keep moving and I won't hesitate to crush your windpipe."

Stefan complied and stopped struggling at his pathetic attempt to escape his grip on his throat. "So what's this huh? You finally got the girl? Is that it?" He sneered. "You're no better than all the love sick idiots."

He smirked, but there wasn't a trace of humor in his features. "She's isn't just any girl, Salvatore," he broke his neck and let his lifeless body drop to the floor. "She's _my _little witch," he kicked him in the ribs, causing him to fly a few feet and crash and break the chipped wooden wall. "No one touches what's mine."

"A little theatric than you usually are, don't you think?" I mocked, smiling knowing I was finally safe.

"I like to mix it up sometimes," he said before blurring behind me. "Good thing he didn't tie you to tight or he may have ended up walking around without his hands," he said as he was cutting off the ropes that kept me bound.

"Sure," I drawled sarcastically as I felt the coarse material fall from my wrists. In a blink of an eye, he appeared in front of me, wasting no time to examine my head.

"It's bruised badly," he said as he pushed my brown hair away from my face.

I smiled warmly at him before I felt something ward and liquid trickled down my nose and I felt immensely drained in a matter of seconds. He caught me by the elbow as I swayed and almost collapse on the ground.

"I don't think it's just a concussion," he hissed as I heard the sound of his skin being bitten. In front of me, I caught the sight of his bloodied wrist before he shoved it into my mouth, forcing me to drink.

Fighting myself so much from pushing his hand away, I painfully gulped down his blood, already feeling it weaving through my throbbing head as the pounding pain lessened.

"Can't you ever be more careful?" He whispered carefully, removing his hand from my lips.

I swallowed the remaining blood in my mouth, grimacing as it made its way down my throat. "Can't you just be happy that I found your family?" I pointed out.

He smirked as he took my face in his hands and gave me a quick and chaste kiss that told me that he will always be there for me. "You're right. I _am_ happy. Thank you, love."

"Anytime, Nik."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I am accepting challenges! Give me a challenge and I will do it! Like give me a pairing e.g. Bella/Matt and I will do it. Or you can give me a theme. Or a summary of an idea you had in mind. Anything. I have writer's block and this will help me get rid of it.**


	2. Bella and Jeremy

**MidsummerNightsDreams suggested this:**

**Bella/Jeremy (I hope I did justice with this)**

**Even Death Could Not Do Us Part**

* * *

I went to the graveyard. It seemed to be my escape these days. I was slowly losing my grip and I was slipping away from my normal crowd of friends. I could probably pass off as one of the dead now.

I walked to the grave I always visited and laid down the bouquet of flowers I had.

** Jeremy Gilbert**, it read.

I smirked and sat down in front of the grave. I swung my backpack to my front and unzipped it, pulling out a bottle vodka.

"So how are you, Jer?" I asked as I uncapped the bottle and begin to down the drink, savouring the slight burn down my throat.

"I've been better," was my reply. I looked up and found him sitting on the grave beside me.

I grinned up at him. "Hey, you."

"Hey," he greeted back, offering a smile of his own. "You know you don't have to come here everyday just to be able to talk to me."

"I kind of have to," I said. "I can't deal with everyone just yet. I... I can't just accept that you're really... you know, gone. And your sister has been in and out of crazy town. Everyone else..."

"I know. Sorry 'bout Lena," he apologized. "She isn't exactly the best person to deal with grief. Especially since I was her last family."

"But she's being selfish," I took a sip from my bottle. "She wasn't the only one who lost you. Matt lost a best friend, Caroline and Bonnie lost a little brother... So did Damon. And I..." "

Let me make you finish. You what?" He asked, having that self-assured smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes, but carried on. "I lost what seemed like half my soul."

He looked up, considering what I just said. "That's a little poetic, don't you think?"

"If I could hit you right now, I would."

"You could, but you'r hand'll just pass through."

I took a stone and threw it in his direction.

"Hey! Leave the hatin' in, darlin'," he said with a Southern drawl. Times like these is when I think, 'why him?'

We both laughed for a few good seconds before we elapsed into a comfortable silence. We didn't day anything for a while until he asked, "Anything new with you?"

"Nah, nothin' really," I answered. "And you?"

"Just hanging around here, waiting for you. Or looking after Elena."

I grew quiet and asked that was barely a whisper. "Is there hope with her?"

"I don't know, Bella. But I always liked to think so. I mean, if her humanity was made to shut off, who's to say she can't turn it back on?"

After this, we began to move on to matters that we usually talk about, involving a lot of 'do you remember's' and 'when you were alive's'. I didn't care if this was my life now. I had to see Jeremy everyday. If I didn't, I'd probably turn out the same way Elena has...

"Do you remember when you died?" he suddenly asked.

"On which occasion, there have been so many," I joked.

"The time when you truly died," he responded, having a poker face on.

"Yeah..." I said slowly, unsure where this was going.

He closed his eyes and began to talk. "When Sheriff Forbes aimed that gun at Damon and he blurred away... And you took the impact, I think I almost died myself."

"Yeah, right!" I exclaimed, trying to diffuse the heavy tension. This was the first time we talked about my death.

As if he didn't hear me, he continued, "When I saw you on the floor in a puddle of your own blood, I felt like I was really dead. I think I was even thinking about hitting Caroline for not giving you her blood sooner."

"Poor girl..." I commented.

"And I had to beg Bonnie to bring you back."

"Why are we suddenly talking about my death?" I asked curiously.

He opened his eyes and from the grave, he knelt down in front of me. His brown eyes seemed to be looking right through my soul. "Because I know what it feels like. To lose someone."

"What are implying exactly?"

"I want you to stop seeing me," he said in a deadpan voice that made my heart drop.

"You... what?"

"Look around us, Bella. We're in a cemetery. You're not even supposed to be here. You're supposed to be out there, with your friends. You're supposed to be living. You're supposed to be moving on..."

"Moving on is practically the most absurd thing I've ever heard," I sneered. "Listen to me, Jeremy Gilbert. You can't exactly control what I do or who I've been with. I want to be here, my friends have plans of their own, this is me living and who said we broke up in the first place?"

He opened his mouth to speak but I held my hand up to indicate that I wasn't finished.

"Just because one of us dies doesn't exactly mean we're over."

"Okay, okay. I see. Stubborn Bella," he said, giving me a cheeky grin.

"Yes, I'll forever be stubborn. Just one of the things you love about me," I said, winking.

"That and so much more, you strange human."

"Strange and lovable." I picked up my almost empty bottle of alcohol. Night had already fallen and it was still a school night.

"See you tomorrow, Jer," I said.

"You, too, Bella," he replied back.

"I love you."

"I love you too," was his ghostly reply before he vanished.

* * *

**Wow, a lot of requests already! And thank you, for the guest review who said I was one of the best writers here.**

***blush* aww shucks, madame. I am flattered.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this, MidsummerNightsDreams! I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**I am going to do the other requests tonight. So, if there are more, just PM me or drop a review! :)**


	3. Bella and Stefan

**A/N: Don't worry, I'll do all of your requests, but I'll do it one by one.**

**Lilithcase39girl, MidsummerNightsDreams and PurplePenguinPolice'97 have suggested this.**

**Bella/Stefan**

**The Doppelganger in His Eyes**

* * *

_So what if it hurts me?_  
_So what if I break down?_  
_So what if this world just throws me off the edge_  
_My feet run out of ground_  
_I gotta find my place_  
_I wanna hear my sound_  
_Don't care about all the pain in front of me_  
_Cause i'm just trying to be happy, yeah_  
_Just wanna be happy, yeah._

~Happy by Leona Lewis

* * *

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Stefan's older brother, Damon, asked me, his eyes glinting with sincere concern.

I have grown to love Damon Salvatore... like my very own big brother. He will be the second person I was going to miss in this whole damn town.

"Want to? No," I answered truthfully, my voice sounded so vulnerable that I winced. I hated being the normal average human. "But... I feel like I don't have a choice."

He smiled a little. Not his egoistical smirk he would normally have on his face, but one of the rarest tiniest smile he would give to only a handful of people, the one where he was actually showing sympathy.

"We always have a choice, bambina. But sometimes it's easier to think we don't have a door number three."

I smirked. "You should definitely apply for a teaching position at the high school. You're a lot more intelligent that people give you credit for," I said.

He elapsed back to the shadow of his true personality, wiggling his eyebrows. "I think I'd like to keep it that way." I was a bit shocked when I was pulled into a fierce embrace, one arm wrapped around me in a protective stance while the other hand was holding the back of my head, his thumb stroking it affectionately.

This very gesture may have shocked, but I was touched... deeply. I returned the hug, throwing my arms around his neck and burying my face on his chest.

"I'm gonna miss you, il mio fiorellino," he said in a hushed tone, using the nickname he very much enjoyed using for me. It was Italian which meant 'my little flower'.

"Me, too," I said back as I dropped my arms. I forced a smile on my lips and turned toward the door abruptly, grabbing my bags on my way out.

"Bella," Damon called after me as I walked out. I paused and turned around to face him. He was already leaning on the doorway, looking at me intently. "Look, my little brother's like any other man. We're stupid and Ignorant. But we eventually learn."

I smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

I headed to my old '63 Chevy pickup truck, the one my dad bought for me when I first arrived in Forks. I didn't want to take the 2010 Porsche Cayman Stefan bought for me to match his '63 Karmann coupe. That car had too many damn memories that I had no problem forgetting all of them. I didn't need those memories anyway. They hurt damn too much. But how could you forget memories that were too fresh and too painful? No matter how much running away I do... those memories will forever be with me, no escape as I try to erase the past.

I threw my bags in the cabin of my car before climbing in, jamming the key in the ignition. My truck roared to life and I jumped slightly at the loud protest of my truck. I let out a shaky laugh; both the Salvatore spoiled me with fancy cars.

And this was the part I hated. Driving off to some place where a new future holds for me. That's where the problem came in. I had no idea where that 'promise land' is. I sighed and drove off toward the exit of Mystic Falls known as the Wickery Bridge. As I was driving, I noticed a small car behind me. I didn't really give any attention to it and kept driving. As soon as I reached the infamous bridge, the car that was behind me was quick to accelerate faster and overtake me. The idiot stopped in front of me, the length of his car blocking my way. I was forced to hit the breaks so hard that my head hit on the steering wheel. I took a gander at this car and internally groaned when I saw it was a red Porsche. I let out an actual groan and hit my head back on the steering wheel when I saw who it was exiting the vehicle.

My hand flew up to hit the lock on the door, but he was too fast, blurring to the driver side and opening it quicker than I had time to blink.

"Leave me alone," I said angrily, not daring to look at his face. I knew my own weakness. Once I look at him, I'll most definitely break down into tears.

"Bella, please listen to me," Stefan pleaded. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see his hands forming into a pleading gesture.

"Why would I, Stefan?" I demanded, pushing past him as I made my way toward the edge of the bridge, gazing at the starry sky as a cold breeze blew past me.

"Listen, Bella-" he said from behind me, but I cut him off.

"Listen?!" I snarled, turning around, forcing myself to look at his face, which was twisted into a mask of sadness. I did not focus on my crumbling walls of depression but on the kindling fire that started in my heart to which hatred was what kept it fueled. "Did you listen to me, Stefan? Here you ask me to listen to you, but the question is did you?"

"Bella," he began slowly. "I know I have been more than unfair to you-"

"Unfair?" I screeched. "Unfair doesn't even cover what I had gone through these past few months! Crap, Stefan! That was all I got from you! Nothing but crap! I don't want to sit on the sidelines as I watch you with Elena unfolding both of your destinies together. I get it okay? Elena and I are the doppelgangers of your ex-girlfriends, and I know which doppelganger you chose, okay? It's not me." My voice broke at the last word.

Stefan's hand was suddenly underneath my chin, cupping it to force me to look up and into his eyes. "That's not true," he said.

I scoffed sarcastically. "No, no. Let me guess. 'It's not Elena, Bella. It's you!'"

He smiled the tiniest smile. "I am not lying, Bella. I went to Elena to-"

"Now we're talking about Elena? Seriously?"

He ignored me. "I went to Elena to tell her that I've made my decision. It's not her." Now he put his hands on either side of my face. "It's you, Bella. Not Elena, not Katherine and not even your ancestor Maria. It's you. It has always been you."

I was taken aback. This was not I had anticipated. For the last months, the center of his little universe had always been Elena... and now he was saying that I had taken her place? Or rather it had always been me and that he had misinterpreted it with Elena? Was the unthinkable really happening?

Did he really love me?

My mind shut down suddenly and elapsed on to a state of oblivion as he suddenly crushed his lips to mine. I stood there, astonished at first, until my body began to respond on its own. My hands flew to his neck and played and stroke his hair. My blood boiled from under skin as he and I deepened the kiss, allowing our tongues to touch more than once. His hands hungrily traveled down to mg waist, pulling me closer to him, as if he could even though the entire space between us was already closed; every line of our body was in contact. The kiss was like a wildfire that spread on a hot day, but like all fires, it came to an end. He gave me one last chaste peck on my lips before he pulled away. I opened my eyes and found him grinning down at me. As if the kiss wasn't surprise enough, he pulled me to him and twirled me around, like what Damon was more in favor of doing than Stefan. I giggled loudly as he did. He stopped and we both share a laugh.

He kissed me temple and pressed his lips against my air, whispering, "you are definitely the doppelganger for me."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Was that cute? Hihi, I think I like this the best so far. :D yeah, Bella is a doppelganger here. Anyway, what do yah think? Was the kiss fine? That was one of the most intense snogging I've ever written... and I haven't even have that yet! (Which is a good thing.) Anyway, review please! And keep requesting!**

**I'm sorry for all mistakes done.**

**Btw, you guys can request other kinds of pairings e.g. Alice and Jeremy (wow, that was random! XD) or slash e.g. Damon and Emmett or even femmeslash/femslash e.g. Bella and Caroline. But that's entirely up to you. :D**


	4. Bella and Tyler

**A/N: Don't worry, I'll do all of your requests, but I'll do it one by one.**

**A guest reviewer requested this among the others she requested for:**

**Bella/Tyler**

**Maybe Moving On Isn't Such A Hard Thing After All**

* * *

I stood there in the dark, hidden amongst the trees... watching my girlfriend with the evil hybrid bastard himself.

Klaus was saying something until he paused with Caroline waiting for him to finish.

"Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls," he said, stirring shock from both me and Caroline. What the hell? No way was this Klaus...

"What?" Caroline said in a breathless voice.

"Tyler is your first love," he said gently. "I intend to be your last, however long it takes." The bastard leaned in and kissed my girlfriend's cheek. "Congratulations, Caroline."

My beautiful vampire girl let out a shaky laugh. As she did, I could see her eyes and they had a glint of happiness in them. I could tell that she still loved me, but for some godforsaken reason, Klaus himself was able to worm his way to her heart.

I didn't want to do this, but Klaus seemed like the better option. Even though he had his dark past, he was good to her and good for her. He changed all for her. He is the one who could protect her in levels that I couldn't.

He was the better choice.

I had to let Caroline go.

I fought the damn tears that were swimming in my eyes and blurred to her house. I slipped in the handwritten letter I had written just for her earlier today, telling her that I would always love her and that I would always be there, but that letting her go was not bad thing at all. That I was simply setting her free.

I squeezed my eyes tightly; those fucking tears oozed out. I shook my head to think and blurred away to Buick GS. I almost ripped the car door. I wasn't really paying attention. I had to fucking let my girlfriend go... I heaved a sigh and just climbed in, driving off to wherever it is I'll end up. I didn't have any reason to stay here in this wretched town. My dad died in a fire, Uncle Mason was killed by Damon because apparently he betrayed us, Mom died by Klaus' hand... and I already gave the house to my best friend, Matt, who wasn't really gonna miss me either.

Eighteen hours later of aimless driving, I ended up in some small town called Forks. I grew hungry, one of the things that came with the hybrid package. I drove straight into a strip road that led to a huge mansion that seemed almost as big as mine was. I parked my car somewhere a little far from the house, so as to not puzzle whoever it was who lived there. I got out of my car and began to blur, in search for any lone campers. No way was I feasting on some bambi's or something. I may have respected Caroline's diet but I could never go through that.

Suddenly, I was hit with a sweet scent. A scent that seemed too sweet... and icy. No way was it human. I know I've smelled something like that before.

A vampire.

But not just any vampire.

It was a damn Cold One.

Tracking it down and following it, I found myself hiding amongst the trees once more, watching an African-American man talking to a pale skinned brunette girl.

It was obvious that the man was the Cold One, he was unusually pale and had piercing red eyes.

The girl, however, was a different story though. She had the most beautiful chocolate doe-like eyes, straight mahogany hair and a scent of a human's so sweet, it somehow reminded me of flowers... like freesias...

Like freesias and strawberries.

"You've caught me at a bad time, Bella," - Bella, such a beautiful name - "I wasn't here on Victoria's behalf. I was hunting." His dark red eyes flashed towards her face. "And you do smell... mouthwatering."

My eyes widened. No way was this stupid bastard on a helpless beautiful girl.

"You won't feel anything. I promise," the bastard said. "I'll make it quick. But it'll probably be easier if you close your eyes."

Instead of fighting for her life, she complied and whispered, "I'm sorry, Edward. I love you."

That stung a little. So this little beauty had a boyfriend. Of course she did. No beauty like that could possibly be single.

The bastard lifted one arm to attack her but rage pulsated. The wolf in me was furious. I jumped down and blurred in front of the Cold One son of a bitch, letting my hybrid visage through the surface, growling.

"Keep those claws in, buddy," I said calmly, my hybrid face still out. "Someone could get hurt."

His red eyes widened.

Good. He was scared.

"You're one of Klaus' hybrids," he breathed. I didn't forget to note that he didn't ask. He stated.

From behind me, I heard a gasp from the girl behind me.

I hope this doesn't turn out to be a bad first impression.

Oh fuck that! I was here with my terrifying hybrid face. Of course it's a bad first impression.

I ignored that fact and returned my attention back at the bastard.

I smirked. "Not anymore. I have my own free will. And that includes killing low-life bastards like yourself."

He tried to say something but I didn't want to listen to what he had to say. I immediately threw myself on him, pushing him across the meadow until his back was pressed against a tree.

"I won't make promises that this won't hurt you," I mocked and ripped his miserable head off. There was only one sure fire way to kill a Cold One. So I grabbed a lighter from my jacket pocket and lit the son of a bitch on fire. I threw the head on the devouring flames.

I blurred back to the meadow and I found the girl still in the meadow, but she was on the dried grass. She probably tripped while she was running away.

"Hey," I said gently so as to not scare her off. She was probably already scared enough, but it looked like she knew the bastard, so she must know that the supernatural world exist.

She looked up, her eyes met mine. They didn't show fear though. Instead, it was emotionless, but I knew there was fear, it was just covered.

"Please don't hurt me," she pleaded, her voice so frail and broken.

I gave her a small smile, one that was reassuring and knelt down beside her.

"Don't worry, Bella. I won't hurt you," I vowed, and it was only then when I smelled her blood. One that smelled far better than anything I have ever smelled. I would have gone on a frenzy if I didn't have so much control.

"Y-You know who I am?" She asked, less fearful now, but still wary and her guard clearly up.

I bit my tongue. Shit. "No," I answered truthfully. "I just heard what the Cold One called you."

Her eyebrows furrowed and lifted slightly at the sound of Cold One. "What are you?"

"Someone to help you," I said, trying to smell out where the fresh scent of blood was coming from. It seemed like it came from her head, probably hit it with a rock.

Before I bit my skin to feed her my blood, I looked at her. "Does your head hurt? Where you hit it, I mean?"

Her face twisted into a mask of shock. "H-How do you know?"

"Does it hurt?" I pressed.

"A little," she answered, but I knew she was downplaying it.

"How are you with blood?" I asked.

She then turned appalled. "What?"

I rolled my eyes and bit into my wrist, offering it for her to drink. She looked at my bleeding wrist and she looked like she wanted to gag.

"Oh god," she whispered, averting her eyes.

I just pressed my wrist against her mouth and she tried pushing my arm away, thrashing.

I stood in front of her and began to compel her, "Drink."

She shook her head and kept fighting.

Interesting... she can't be compelled.

This little beauty just kept surprising me more and more.

When I was sure she gulped, I pulled my wrist away, wiping the blood away with a handkerchief. She spat out the blood that she hadn't swallowed and looked up to glare at me.

"What the hell was that for?!" She yelled.

"Tell me, Bella. Does your head still hurt?" I asked nonchalantly.

She gasped and paused.

"How...?" She whispered.

"My blood has a healing factor."

"What are you?" She repeated her previous question.

I tilted my head a little as I considered. "Your protector."

Her eyebrows shot up and gave me a demanding look.

I'll tell her soon.

"Let's start with introductions first since we haven't been introduced properly. Hi, I'm Tyler Lockwood." I extended my hand to her.

She rolled her eyes and giggled. She took my hand and shook it. "Bella Swan."

As she shook my hand, I felt a strong electric shock shot up my arm. I knew she felt it too because she gasped and let go of my hand, staring at me intently.

I, however, took it as a good sign.

Maybe moving on won't be as terrible as I had originally thought.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hihi. :)**

**there you go, Bella and Tyler! Sorry for mistakes made. Anyway, I got this as I was watching TVD 4x23, the part where Klaus and Caroline were talking. Aww... Klaroline!**

**Anyway, I think I'm planning to do Bella/Kol next, or Bella/Damon... or the Bella/Katherine request someone PM'd me. **

**Haha, though the latter sounds very interesting. **

**Anyway, which should I do next among the three?**

**Keep the reviews and requests comin'.**


	5. Bella and Kol

**A/N: Don't worry, I'll do all of your requests, but I'll do it one by one.**

**thechocolatelover, Lilithcase39girl, PurplePenguinPolice'97, MarionV and a lot of others have requested for this.**

**PurplePenguinPolice'97 wanted one where Kol gets jealous and thechocolatelover wanted one where Bella is a vampire and they meet in the 20's. I'm combining both Ideas, but with different time lines.**

* * *

**Bella/Kol**

**In A Million Years... Or Maybe Just Ninety**

* * *

"Will you hurry up, Stefan?" I said impatiently, tapping my high heeled foot on the concrete. I looked down and took a gander at the dead body below my feet. George Masen. He was my date. Scratch that, he was _supposed_ to be my date. He was a refined gentleman, but too much of a prude for my liking. His blood, however, was delicious.

I heard the body of Stefan's date drop in the automobile. I looked up and found him with his head bent backward in pleasure. He dropped his head down and trailed his eyes to mine, mischief glistening in them.

I loved Stefan, but he was more like a brother to me. He was the one who changed me and took me under his wing. And that was a decade ago.

He stepped out of the vehicle and adjusted his coat. I stepped closer to him and wiped away traces of blood that ran along his jaw.

"Ready to get this show on the road, Miss Swan?" he asked me, offering me his arm.

I took his arm and smirked. "As always, Mister Salvatore."

Not that I needed to fuss over what I was wearing, but I glanced down at myself. As usual, I was stunning. It's either that or I didn't really care.

I guess shutting down your emotions does that to you.

We headed towards the entrance of the most famous infamous bar in Chicago known as Gloria's. Just to point out the small elephant in the room, Gloria was also apart of the supernatural realm; a witch, but she wasn't just any witch. She was a voodoo witch, and one of the best at that, even though she was just a rookie no longer than 3 years ago.

As soon as we entered, the bar was packed, filled with gents drinking, women dancing and couples having lovey-dovey moments.

"Humans," I scoffed as I rolled my eyes.

Stefan chuckled from beside me.

I caught sight of the witch/hostess herself singing on the stage so alluringly. She saw me as well, and when she did, I blew her a kiss to which a wink from the ebony was what I received.

"Guess who my eyes have just spied, ladies and gentlemen?" Gloria said through the microphone, causing everyone to follow her gazes. Women gushed over how good-looking Stefan was while men whistled and winked at me. "Looking for a good time, Mister Salvatore? Miss Swan?"

"As always, Gloria, honey," I said, smirking.

"Save me a dance, Gloria," Stefan said as he removed my hand from his and moved towards one of the servers. As he was about to take the last glass of champagne, someone took it before him. The hand looked soft and delicate, and when I trailed my eyes to the person, she was a blonde. Quite a beauty actually.

"Oh, please. Help yourself," Stefan said sarcastically.

"I always do," the blonde beauty replied as she downed the drink. _English_ blonde beauty apparently as I noticed the crisp English accent in her voice. "Careful, Mister Salvatore." She laid the glass down on the nearest table and inched toward Stefan. This blonde somehow had this vibe around her that seemed ancient and powerful. She caressed Stefan's cheek and moved closer, her tongue grazing over his lips. She bent her head back and moved to his ear, tiny dark veins crawling down her face and a little bit of redness in her eyes. A vampire... should have known. "You're still wearing your date. She's lovely."

She dropped her hands and began to walk away, before Stefan caught her arm. "Who are you?"

She moved with such grace as she leaned closer to Stefan and gingerly put a finger over her lips.

When she left, Stefan assumed his place back to my side.

"That has been helpful," he commented sarcastically.

"We're in the twenties, Mister Salvatore, where women are nothing but a tease," I answered. "And she's vampire... do you think there are more?"

"Why?" He asked.

"Less food for us, you idiot."

"Don't worry, we won't feed... much," someone with a deep English voice said from behind me. I turned around and found a very handsome gentleman who looked like he was either in his late teen's or early twenty's. He had dark brown eyes, dark brown hair that was styled perfectly and a dimpled chin, a smirk plastered on his face that highlighted his chiseled face.

"I'll be with the boys," Stefan said. "Be careful."

"When have I ever been?" I said.

He just rolled his eyes and walked over to the bar to get the drink that was taken away from him. I put my attention back at the very attracted vampire (I was assuming).

He glanced behind me then back at my eyes, still having that ridiculously charming smirk on his face. "I see you've met my sister," he said with that English accent that had my dead heart pick up its pace.

"Is she always like that?" I asked, putting on my own naughty grin.

"Not always. She can either be a brat or just plain annoying." He extended his arm toward me. "Kol Mikaelson. And who might you be?"

"Isabel Swan," I replied, taking his hand.

"Then a pleasure it is to have made your acquaintance, Miss Swan," he said politely, pressing his lips against my knuckles.

"Please we don't have to stand on formalities. Call me Isabel. Or Isa or Bella. Whichever you favor, Mister Mikaelson."

He let go of my hand gently. "I'll call you by your first name if you call me by mine."

"Alright then, Mis- I mean, Kol."

He winked at me. "You're quite the beauty. So I'll call you Bella, since it means beautiful in Italian."

* * *

Kol proved to be more than just a handsome face. He was such a refined gentleman. But he was also something much more than that...

He was a merciless vampire when it came to prey.

Just another thing to add to my lengthy list of things I loved about the Kol Mikaelson.

He invited me to a booth with him. He compelled one of the female performers to follow us and sit between us.

"Don't make a single noise, darling," he said. The dancer nodded dreamily and closed her eyes. He turned to look at me and winked. "After you, sweetheart."

"Oh Kol. Such the gentleman," I said as I leaned in to the woman's neck, grazing my growing fangs in her delicate skin.

"Only for you, darling," he said before my hunger got the best of me and I plunged my fangs on her neck.

Moments later, he joined as well. Our hands connected and we gripped one another's. I took my lips of her neck and scooted to her throat, where I felt a hot breath on my cheek. I opened my eyes and found his face inches from mine. Now hungry for something else, I closed my eyes and crushed my lips to his. He brought one hand up and placed it on my cheek. His fangs were still there and he lightly bit my lower lip. I groaned and gave him one last chaste kiss before pulling away.

I opened my eyes and found him looking at my necklace pendant.

"It's beautiful," he commented as he touched it.

It was a lapis lazuli stone, carved into an oval shape with silver and gold framing wires around it in an intricate and delicate design, wrapping the stone in place.

"It's my daylight necklace," I told him. No other vampire besides Stefan knew it served for the very purpose of protecting me from the curse of the sunlight, and I knew not why I just told Kol openly.

"It's beautiful," Kol echoed his previous statement and smirked once more. "But it's beauty is nothing with you as its comparison."

I was about to reply when he was suddenly pulled up abruptly. We were both shocked. I stepped out of the booth and stared at the man who lifted Kol up and interrupted us.

Like Kol, he too was attractive, but his handsomeness different from Kol's. He had light brown hair, light blue eyes and a stubble on his chin. He was glaring at Kol which seemed like a normal expression for him.

Kol bent his head back in frustration and rolled his eyes. "Nik. Must you always ruin my fun?"

"It's late, Kol. We're leaving," the man whose name was Nik. Oh god. He was obviously Kol's brother due to the English accent he too shared. "Besides, we have to find Rebekah."

"She's still having fun with Stefan Salvatore," Kol answered in a tone of amusement. "Brother, have you met this lovely lady here?" Kol said, pulling me towards him, wounding an arm around me.

Nik looked at me and his glower was erased from his face, a smirk of his own on his face. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure." I bowed a little, took my hand in his and kissed the back of my hand. I peeked from his lashes to look at me. "Niklaus Mikaelson, at your service."

I used my free hand to take a part of my skirt and curtseyed slightly. "Isabel Swan."

"I heard my name," their sister, who appeared out of nowhere, said, with Stefan's arm around her. "And I don't want to go."

Niklaus ignored her and kept his eyes on my companion, watching him intently. "So this is the famous Stefan Salvatore. I've been hearing so much about. You're right, he does have funny hair."

By reflex, I took a gander at his hair. I pouted; why did he have to insult Stefan's hair? Stefan just smirked, took one glance at me and then back at Niklaus.

"Ouch, Mr. Doom-and-Gloom. You just hurt darling Bell's feelings. She was the one who did my hair," Stefan said.

"Doom-and-gloom?" Kol asked. "Nice, now I have a new nickname for Nik here."

"Why don't we all settle to know one another?" Niklaus said, scooting over and sitting on one side of the booth.

"We're not leaving anymore?" Rebekah asked, hope shining in her eyes.

"Sister, darling, perhaps there's no harm in staying here for one more hour," Niklaus said. Both the blonde and brown haired Mikaelsons grinned, eyeing me and Stefan respectively.

* * *

This was how we were seated in the booth: Stefan, Rebekah, myself, Kol then Niklaus. At first, I had thought being sandwiched in between Kol and Rebekah was horrible, especially since the former had his own way of distracting me while the latter was fun but always sent threats in my way that if I hurt Kol in any way, she'd hunt me down and personally rip my heart out.

But we weren't even together!

Well, at least to the Mikaelsons... we weren't together...

Yet.

"So Stefan," Niklaus began as he lifted his champagne flute. "Enlighten me. What makes you worthy of an Original like my sister? She's pure vampire and you're no more than a diluted bloodline."

I glanced at Stefan slyly. He gave Klaus a small smirk before turning to Kol, who I was busy snuggling with.

"Kol," he addressed simply. "What makes you worthy of a ripper like my ruthless partner? She's pure vicious and you're just another one of those gents who fights to catch her attention."

Kol had that self-assured smirk. The one I was convinced that he could top what Stefan said. "That's cute, Mr. Salvatore. But I'll have you know that I didn't have to fight to catch the lovely Isabel's attention; I had already owned it."

"So," I said, changing the topic. I faced the eldest Mikaelson. "Niklaus, where's the rest of your family?"

Niklaus had his own version of his smirk on. "Oh well, let's see... I killed most of them."

"But not all," Rebekah slipped in.

"And you're okay with that?" Stefan asked, putting his arm around her.

"Well," Kol said, taking it upon himself to answer. "Everyone of us were given a chance to choose a side. Bekah and I chose the right one." He looked at Niklaus mischievously and nudged his shoulder. "Ain't that right, Nik?"

Niklaus smiled a little but seemed unconvinced. "Right."

Kol lifted his flute towards his brother. "Family above others."

His brother took his own glass and clinked it with Kol's, a genuine smile was now on his face. "Family above others."

The sweet (yet too sweet for my liking) display of a family's bond was short lived when a middle-aged man came stomping toward us, anger and fright clearly written on his features.

"Where the hell's my wife?!" He demanded, looking at Stefan and I alternately right in the eye.

"We don't know," Stefan replied playfully; all the Mikaelsons playing close attention to the scene unfolding.

"We're at a loss," I chimed in, falling back to the same old patterns Stefan and I usually engage ourselves in.

"Think you're so tough? Hiding at a bar and drinking your liquor? A telephone call to Chicago P.D. might set you up straight," he threatened. Though, to us, it didn't really sound like a threat, more like a practical joke. We all laughed and snickered at the mere thought of human so-called police officers coming here just to 'arrest' us. "Ha ha ha," he said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and found his wife at the staircase, still in her performer's costume.

"Lila!" I called out to her, raising a finger to indicate for her to come. "Would you please just come here a second?"

Lila's husband turned and sighed in relief when he found her. He grabbed her wrist reassuringly and said, "oh thank god! C'mon, we're leaving."

Just exactly what I needed him to do, my partner caught the man's arm, stopping him. "Oh no. It's still too damn early. You're sitting," he compelled and the man complied without any complaints. He sat next to Niklaus and Lila sat next to Stefan.

Stefan gave me a quick glance I was far too familiar with. I rolled my eyes and took one of the table knives sitting on the table. Stefan took Lila's hand, removed the white glove and offered me her arm. I smirked and gingerly placed the back of her forearm on my palm, aiming the knife on her wrist.

"What the hell are you doing?" The man squeaked. We ignored him, particularly me, and I dug the blade on her flesh, allowing the blood to flow into the champagne glass that Stefan had positioned. I was enjoying the amused stares from the Mikaelson siblings and from the human, loving the jolt his heart gave and gasp as he watched me cut his wife. As soon as the glass was filled with her blood, I laid down the knife.

"Thank you, Lila," I said.

"Why don't you go bandage that up?" Stefan suggested as she stood up and nodded, walking away.

"Now," I began, facing the human as I pushed the glass toward him. "I'd like you to join us for a drink." I cuddled back into Kol's arms, to which Kol was still watching in awe.

"What kind of sick freaks are you?" He asked, terrified.

"I believe this young lady has asked you to drink, not talk," Stefan said.

The human looked like he was going to vomit anytime soon, but he gulped and lifted the drink anyway, positioning the glass to his lips. He tilted the glass and he sipped just a drop of his wife's blood, grimacing as he did.

"I don't believe we caught your name," Stefan said.

"Go to hell," he replied, causing the three of our companions to laugh.

"Do you want another sip?" I asked.

"Liam," he answered immediately. "Liam Grant."

"Liam Grant," Stefan repeated, satisfied that his name has been given. It was another thing that we shared. We acquired the names of our victims, have fun with them, kill them in the worst way possible and then have their name written on a wall in an apartment we shared. "Have another sip, Liam," he said, this time, compelling him.

Liam did as he asked.

"Finish it," I added, to which Liam did as well.

I hadn't notice Kol until I felt his lips move against my ear, "My kind of girl."

* * *

Third Person POV

"Your family's just jealous because they can never be what you are," Stefan said as he downed another shot of tequila. The three men were now at the bar. The two ladies were left at the booth, chattering away.

"What? An abomination?" Niklaus said sadly.

"No, a king," Stefan said seriously and drunkenly. Niklaus looked up to him and smiled. Stefan clapped his shoulder and chuckled.

"First of all," Kol began. "Not everyone is jealous. Second, don't be so heard on yourself, Nik. And third, you're not alone!"

Niklaus shook his head in amusement. "Look at us three. Sad little orphans..." He caught Stefan eyeing Rebekah, who was giggling at what Isabel had said. "My sister fancies you, you know."

"But be careful, Stefan," Kol said. "Our sister is totally mad!"

Stefan downed another shot. "I appreciate the advice." He looked back and found his partner looking at Kol. He faces back at Kol and said, "My partner-in-crime likes you too. She's like a little sister to me, so be careful with her. Also, at times, she can be a bit of a handful."

"Oh you haven't seen the worst of Rebekah yet," Niklaus said, drinking his own shot.

"I heard that," was the floating whisper they heard from the booth above. They looked up and found the Original vampire scowling in their direction whilst the vampire beside her was giggling. Kol and her made eye contact, the former giving a wink to his Bella.

* * *

Isabel and Kol were on the dance floor, slow dancing, along with Stefan and Rebekah, with Niklaus watching them happily, a drink at hand. But, a strange feeling crept up the Hybrid's senses and before he could act upon it, policemen kicked the entrances open, firing at everyone.

Kol pulled Isabel down and wrapped his arms around her, in an attempt to protect; Stefan did the same with Rebekah, even though it was he who needed protection more than her.

Stefan saw a bullet on the floor and stared at it in horror, lifting it up.

"Wooden bullets," he whispered in a voice filled with terror. He looked at Rebekah. "They know."

Rebekah's horror, however, was much more than Stefan's. "That means he's here."

And that was enough to cause panic to ensue to both of her brothers, who very much heard her even through all the commotion.

Suddenly, a vase that was on the table that Kol and Bella were hiding from shattered. The millions bits of the glass came raining down with another object that caused them to be more afraid.

A wooden stake.

"Oh god," Bella said fearfully, her humanity slowly coming back in the worst time possible.

"Listen to me, Bella," Kol said as he caressed her face. "I will not go anywhere without you by my side. And I'm sure Rebekah won't as well without Stefan. So will you come with us?"

Before she could give him an answer, he was pulled up by Niklaus.

"What the hell?!" Kol screeched at him.

"We have to go, brother," he informs him gravely.

"But what of Rebekah?"

"She has already gone out. We have to start moving."

"But I won't leave without her!"

"You won't have to." He smiles his tiniest smile. "I'll get her."

Kol's eyes lit up, both in happiness and gratitude. "Thank you, Nik." And he blurred away.

Niklaus bit his tongue, hating to think that he had lied to his brother. He turned around and found Isabel already standing, her brown doe eyes clouded with confusion.

He steps toward her and placed a hand on her delicate shoulder.

"Thank you, Isabel. You have given me quite an enjoyable evening. Thank you too for... being the little sister that Rebekah could never be. I hope one day we'll-"

His lovely speech was cut short by a gasp from Isabel. He looked down to see where she was staring at, and he soon was staring at it at well in shock. One of the wooden stakes that the policemen were firing shot and dug itself into her chest, piercing her heart. She gasped once more before her eyes dimmed and her body grew limp. Niklaus caught her before her body could hit the floor. He was still speechless as he processed the scene.

"No," he said vulnerably.

"I'm so sorry, Niklaus," she breathed as her skin began to turn grey and veins popped out. "Tell that Kol and Rebekah as well..."

She took her last breath before she stilled in Niklaus' arms.

"No," he repeated but knew it could not bring back one of the few people he actually cared about.

* * *

"Where is she, Nik?" Kol asked as a sad Niklaus approached him and their sister.

"She said she's sorry," Niklaus said, still looking down.

Kol's eyes widened. "What happened?!" He yelled. When Niklaus didn't answer, he slammed his fist on the truck's side. "Dammit, Nik! Answer me!"

"She's gone, Kol!" Niklaus yelled in a volume matching Kol's. And now, softer, "she's gone."

Kol didn't react this time. He wasn't angry, nor was he sad. But he turned numb. Suddenly unable to move. This went on for a few seconds before he unfroze and began to stride back.

"Let me see her," he said in a detached voice.

Niklaus grabbed his arm. "She's gone, Kol."

"I said let me see her!" He yelled out again in full volume, facing Niklaus fully. "I have never been like you or Elijah or Finn or even Rebekah who has found a half to their whole. Never! And now here I am where I finally turned into a love sick fool like the rest of you and you won't even let me see her?"

Niklaus gaeked at him for a few seconds before he let Kol go. Kol wasted no time and turned around to walk back. He was caught by surprise when he found the silver dagger through his chest.

"I'm sorry, brother. Forgive me," Niklaus said as Kol laid on the wet concrete, his skin turned grey and dark veins all over his body.

* * *

About ninety years later...

* * *

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Klaus said as they blurred their way through the thick and dense forest that was located just around the boundaries of Forks, Washington.

"So we can see how those gits we assigned royalty are managing this growing problem of this... newborn army," Kol answered a little snarkily.

"Is that really all?" Rebekah asked tiredly.

"And to take back what is rightfully ours," he added.

"Taking back our throne..." Klaus mused. "I like it."

"Wait," they heard a voice in an almost musical voice that they were certain that ir was a Cold One. "We will explain the rules to the young one. She did not know what she was doing and she doesn't seem unwilling to learn."

"We don't make exceptions," the voice of the tiny blonde girl they knew as Jane said. "And we don't offer second chances. Keep that in mind. Caius will be interested to hear that this one is still human."

"The date is set," they heard another voice that made Kol, Rebekah and Klaus almost freezing from their running. Only Elijah had no idea why. They resumed running, now faster than moments ago.

"Felix," Jane continued. "Take care of that. I want to go home."

"Oh no, no, dear Jane," Klaus said, casually walking across the field to the gathered group. He didn't care about saving the red eyed brunette Cold One. He just wanted to take a good look at the girl. "Leave the girl," he said, smirking internally at his double meaning.

Jane's eyes and the rest of the Cold Ones' eyes widened.

"Master Klaus," she addressed politely, bowing just like the rest of them, except for the newborn and the human girl who both looked helplessly confused. "We were unaware that you were around."

"No," Elijah said as he walked with his sister and other brother, next to Klaus. "We all are."

"M-Master Elijah," she said, bowing once more, along with the others.

"Glad to know you still recognize who's in charge." Kol said, smirking. He caught sight of the human girl and was astounded by how much she resembled Isabel. In fact, it was like she was her exact copy.

A doppelganger, perhaps?

But Kol couldn't concentrate because his vision was clouded with utter jealousy as he noticed her in the arms of a bronze haired Cold One.

"Now," Klaus began; he needed all of the unnecessary crowd to disperse. "Go to Volterra and tell your little kings that the Original family intends on reclaiming their rightful places."

"B-But-" Jane stammered but she was cut off.

"Go now before you find your miserable heads in the nice little pile of mutilated burning pieces of Cold One flesh," Rebekah hissed venomously through gritted teeth.

"I suggest you go now before my sister grants what she has just promised," Elijah said.

Jane nodded and Her and the rest of her fellow pawns of the Volturi blurred away.

"Thank you," the timid voice of the newborn Cold One said, her red eyes wide in sincerity.

"Of course," Elijah said gently. "What's your name?"

"Bree... Sir."

"Then Bree, you better go with this family to their residence."

Bree nodded and walked. The bronze haired Cold One gripped the human a little tighter as he watched Bree take the leader's hand. Kol saw that and jealously pulsated within him.

"But the human stays," Klaus said before they could blur away.

"She's with us," Bronze said.

Klaus looked disgusted as he said, "we had no intention of feeding on her."

"Then I'll stay with her then, Lord Klaus," he said as the others blurred away, he staying in his place.

"Alone," Rebekah said.

"I ca-"

"Good lord!" Rebekah cried out in exasperation. "Do you just decide for her for everything?"

"Not to be rude, Lady Rebekah, but-"

"Edward," the human girl said. "It's alright. Trust them."

"And you do?" The boy, Edward, asked in disbelief.

She looked at the four of them, particularly the three youngest as she answered, "I do."

Rebekah looked at Edward in the eye, compelling him. "Go."

Edward nodded in a dream-like way and blurred away without a second's thought

As soon as Edward was away, the human girl wasted no time. "Are you the ones screwing with me? Giving me the dreams and episodes?"

"What?" Rebekah asked; she did not anticipate this at all. "How about we start with the basics: what's your name?"

"Isabella Swan... but... but I like Bella better," she answered, looking at Kol as she did. "And you... you're Rebekah, K-Klaus and... Kol. I-I... I don't know you," she told Elijah.

"Elijah; I'm their brother," he replied. "Now will you explain how you know my siblings."

"That's just it; I don't know how. I see them in my dreams... and I get episodes."

"Well I'll be damned," Klaus breathed. "She has been reincarnated."

Kol remained silent this whole time, scrutinizing her. He was sad. She was nothing like his Bella. She may have been an exact copy of her physical attributes and she may have had the same exact beautiful lapis lazuli necklace pendant with the delicate wiring around the blue stone, but... her character seemed nothing like Isabel's.

"Let's go," Kol whispered as he turned around and began to walk away. The other two wanted to stay but they knew this was too hard for him, so they wordlessly walked away as well. Elijah was just plain confused, so he just followed his siblings.

"Bella!" She yelled, causing them to stop. "You... Kol said that he called me that because it meant beautiful in Italian... Rebekah told me that... she planned on having an eternity together with my partner, Stef-Stefan... and Klaus- no, Niklaus... you said that I was like a little sister to you... and... and..."

She could not finish because she was suddenly engulfed in Kol's tight embrace. Bella was instantly slammed with feelings and memories of the past, particularly one where she lay dying in Niklaus' arms.

"I can't believe it's really you, Bella," Kol whispered. "I thought I lost you."

"You can never lose me, Kol," she whispered back. "Ninety years later and I still haven't given my answer."

Kol smiled as he remembered the proposal he offered to Bella with what seemed like a lifetime ago.

She closed her eyes and hugged Kol more tightly. "I'll go wherever you want to go. I've missed you."

"I missed you too. And ninety years of waiting was a hell lot worth it."

* * *

**A/N:**

**LONGEST. ONE. SHOT. EVER!**

**I was so inspired by Bella/Kol stories that I had to do this! Did I do justice with this? Oh I hope I did...**

**Please review!**

**I apologize for mistakes made!**

**Next up: Bella/Damon**

**Coming after: Bella/Katherine ;)**

**Possibly after:**

**Bella/Mason**

**Damon/Leah**

**Bella/Matt**

**Keep 'em comin'!**


	6. Bella and Damon

**AN: This is an apology one shot because I won't be able to update for a while. I am so sick that I don't even know how I am typing right now... :( Sowie!**

* * *

**Bella/Damon**

**Come Back (A/N: This happens in 1863, before Damon returned from the war and he still fully human.)**

* * *

_"Why are you dragging me all the way out here, Damon?" I asked him, fairly intrigued as he tugged on my arm and we were rushing to the vast back yard of the Salvatores._

_"It's a surprise," he said, giving me that smile that I loved so much. Maybe because he knew how much I detest surprises._

_"If it's a surprise, should you not cover my eyes?" _

_"When we're close." _

_A few more feet and that's when he motioned me to stop. I complied and he immediately stepped behind me and brought his hands up to my eyes. He gently instructed me to move forward, directing me where to step and where not to go._

_"Alright," he said. "We're almost there, just a few more steps."_

_"My, my, Mr. Salvatore," I giggled. "I wonder what you have installed for me?"_

_"Like I said, it's a surprise," and there it was, a faint hint of glee that was so infectious, it was starting to affect me that I couldn't contain my excitement anymore. "We're here."_

_I stopped dead on my tracks, and so did he. He let his hands drop and there was a silent command from him to open my eyes. I did, and that was when tears stung my eyes immediately, my hand flying to my gaping mouth._

_We were in the middle of the bushed maze that Damon's father had specifically made when he had the house built - at least that was what Damon told me - , but it wasn't just a bushed maze. The maze was filled with beautiful red and white roses. After twirling around in sheer bliss, I faced Damon and pounced on him, embracing him as tightly as I could._

_"So, this is an indication that you like it, correct?" He asked me, slightly nervous, as he returned the gesture of hugging me._

_"Like it?" I snickered at those words. "I love it! I love it so much that I can't even put it to words!"_

_"Good," he said as he gently pushed me away. I looked at him puzzled, but my perplexity was soon vanquished when he knelt down on one knee and pulled out a beautiful ring with a small diamond in the middle and blue coating around the ring that I knew it was Lapis Lazuli. One of my favorite stones._

_'Oh, dear Lord,' I thought to myself._

_"Lady Isabella Swan," he said, and he chuckled a little when I grimaced slightly at my title. "The moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you would be the one. I love you with every ounce of my being and I wish to make you mine... officially._

_"Isabella... will you do the greatest honor and be my wife?"_

_By the end of his speech, I was practically sobbing. I was so ecstatic. Unable to say anything (and afraid of the blubbering), I violently nodded my head. He smiled triumphantly. He took my hand, slipped on the ring on my ring finger of my left hand before he stood up and hugged me, twirling me around in the process._

_"I love you, Damon," I cried out happily._

_"I love you, too, Isabella," he replied. "Forever."_

_"Does this make you my sister now?" Someone asked. I looked over Damon's shoulder and found Damon's younger brother, Stefan, with a full grin on his face._

* * *

It's been a few weeks since I had been betrothed to Damon. I was the one planning our whole wedding. Of course, I had help, but hardly. Only one person helped me and it was my handmaiden, Elizabeth. Damon, of course, offered to help, but I knew he did not like planning, so I let him be. He was probably outside now, playing with an oval-shaped ball with his brother called football, which was peculiar since they were using their hands but... oh well.

It was evening, and I had already dismissed Elizabeth and we both retired for the night.

"Tomorrow," Damon started to say as we were laying on my bed in my guest bedroom. He was just _visiting_ me like he did every night before retiring to his own bedroom... or not going to his bedroom at all. "You're to take a day off from planning our wedding and spend the day with me and my brother."

I rolled my eyes. "Stefan had told you to tell me this," I said all-knowingly. "Did he not?"

"He did," Damon admitted. "But only because he is by all means happy. For both of us, I mean."

"I know, Damon," I said. "He told me that time and time again, and several times after that."

"So do-" Damon was cut off when the door flung open and revealed Stefan standing on the door, his smile wiped from his face and a nervous look replaced it.

"Stefan!" Damon scolded. "What are you doing here in this ungodly hour? Your reason should be plausible enough for disrupting us!"

"I apologize," he said to his brother in a soft tone. "I meant to knock-"

"Then why didn't you?"

"It is urgent, Damon," he said to his brother before looking at me. "Good evening, Isabella." He tipped his head a little in chivalry.

"Likewise to you, Stefan," I said politely with a small apologetic smile on my face.

"What is urgent?" Damon asked impatiently.

"Father requests for your presence in his study," Stefan answered.

Damon's anger was eradicated from his face, flushed. He immediately jumped from the bed and adjusted his clothing. "Why did you not mentioned that earlier?"

"You were busy yelling," Stefan answered, smirking.

Damon rolled his eyes and went to me, kissing my head and leaving a promise that he would return before I were to fall asleep. He left the room with Stefan trailing behind him.

What seemed like half an hour later, I was too tired to fight my droopy eyelids that I didn't want to fight anymore. Damon had not yet returned from his meeting with his father, so she guessed it must really be essential. I closed my eyes and let myself drift...

* * *

I was awakened my two arms wrapping around me and a drop of something liquid falling to my face. It makes a trail down to my lips and before I knew it, I was able to taste it... salty... like tears.

"Damon...?" I asked sleepily.

"Yes?" he answered, his voice cracking that it had me both curious and worried.

"Damon, are you crying?"

"You know that I love you, right?" He asked suddenly.

I was getting beyond anxious now.

"Damon..." I said nervously. "What's going on?"

I was utterly shocked to say the least when I was pulled and forced on my other side... forced to look at him... forced to stare at his icy blue eyes that the moonlight had complimented them so well that in spite of the mysterious attractiveness that was molded in them, they held anger, frustration, despair and desperation.

"Isabella," he said softly as he tucked stray strands of hair behind my ear. "Do you love me?"

It was a moment before I gave my answer.

"Of course I do, Damon... with every ounce of my being," I responded, echoing his words he told me when he proposed to me.

Without any warning or such, he brought his head down and let his lips touch mine... it was nowhere gentle like the gentlemanly fashion he would do. No, it was nothing like that. It was a rough kiss that burned with so much love and passion that had me dizzy and panting in just mere seconds.

"I love you so much, Isabella," he said as our lips parted, caressing my face.

"Damon," I said in a soft voice that could barely pass for a whisper. "What happened when you talked to your father?"

He remained silent for a while, still looking down at me, but his face was pinched with pain that it looked like he was fighting back tears. He held my gaze for a while before he sighed.

"My father had my name registered to be one of the soldiers for the war."

I gasped, my hand flying to my mouth.

"What?" I whispered, my traitor voice coming out so broken.

"I'm so sorry, Isabella," he said. "And I know our wedding will be in a few weeks' time. I was about tell him I did not want to... that I had already made plans of settling down, but he that look on his face that was so proud... that I could not bring myself to do it.

"I just came here to tell you... before I was to leave in the morning."

"Wait, you're leaving tomorrow?"

"By daybreak," he said sadly. "A horse will be sent."

Before neither of us could respond, he kissed me again with the same ignited passion before getting up and leaving my room, slamming the door shut.

* * *

**Third person's point of view**

"Goodbye, brother," Stefan said as he hugged Damon. He was sad to see his brother leave and he knew that this was breaking his sister's (he didn't care that it wasn't official... yet) heart. "Hopefully you'll come back unscathed!" He joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Brother, you and I both know that no one can touch me," Damon responded, playing along. "Take care of her for me," he told his brother, to which Stefan nodded.

The whole time, he tried to not look at his fiancee... it broke him every time he saw her face... her brown eyes were red and puffy that he knew she had been crying ever since he slammed that damned door shut.

It was true. She had, indeed, been crying the entire time. Up to now, she was wiping away those traitor tears that kept trailing down her cheeks.

Both the brothers let their arms drop to their sides and Damon knew it was time to face her.

"Isabella," he said softly. His eyes stung when she looked up and tears were still making her way down her cheeks and her lips were quivering, the corners of her lips were pulling down in a pout that Damon was suddenly brought back to their childhood years, back when he thought of her as nothing but a sister and how she only did that face when she was hurt physically or emotionally.

He snapped back to the present and he dropped both of his baggage and pulled her in an embrace.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Isabella," he whispered, trying not to cry again like last night.

"M-M-Me t-too," Isabella replied as she stuttered it out. "I-I l-love you s-so m-m-much!"

"And I love you." He kissed her lips, which was so soft whenever she was crying, and said, "don't worry. The war will be over soon, I'll be back before you know it and we'll have our wedding by then."

"P-Please be caref-ful."

Damon nodded and took his baggage, slowly making his way to the horse. It hurt him a little that his father wasn't here to say goodbye, just because he was called by the town council, but it hurt him more to leave his beloved.

He didn't expect it when he was pulled back by short arms and desperate cries that he shouldn't leave... that he should stay... with her.

Stefan ran to them, his own eyes beginning to tear, and helped Damon try to pry off Isabella from him. But it was no use, she kept on struggling and crying. He gave up and whispered something inaudible in Isabella's ear. Isabella's eyes widened. Whilst distracted, Stefan was able to pull her and drag her away from his brother. Damon gave a small smile of gratitude to Stefan before setting up his things on the horse, mounting it and rode away, not looking back, a single tear oozed from the corner of his light azure eyes as Isabella stared at him go...

* * *

Months...

That was how long it had been since Damon's departure.

Unable to cope with the sadness, Isabella moved out of the Salvatore manor and returned to her own. Stefan visited her every day, since he promised Damon and to himself that he would take care of his sister.

He visited, he coaxed, he joked... he tried.

But nothing could bring the girl to be happy, not even a small smile. Her heart was broken that her beloved was away... and to make matters worse, away fighting in the war.

Every night, what Damon last whispered to her haunted her... it plagued her every single damned night.

* * *

What he said: Isabella don't... please let me go.

What she heard: Isabella please... don't let me go.

* * *

_Damon Salvatore, I promised to love you... but never enough to let you go. _

_Please... come back._

* * *

**A/N: This came to when I was watching Moulin Rouge whilst in bed. I actually cried while writing this.**

**Please leave a review! :)**

**Next up: Bella/Katherine ;)**


End file.
